The present invention relates to an apparatus for creating a stereoscopic picture for presentation.
Stereoscopic picture creation techniques provide a stereoscopic sense by projecting subtly different pictures into both eyes of an observer through a display or by allowing different pictures to appear when the observer moves the eyes.
For presenting a stereoscopic picture, it is necessary to assume a plurality of eye point positions in front of a display and create pictures viewed from the respective eye point positions. A difference produced between pictures viewed at different eye points is called “parallax.” However, a user can feel fatigue when he views a stereoscopic picture displayed by an apparatus which produces a three-dimensional model based on the foregoing principles for presentation as the stereoscopic picture. Particularly, when using a random dot stereogram approach or the like, image information fed to each eye point cannot be sufficiently separated in many cases, and such a stereoscopic display experiences difficulties in presenting pictures which largely differ in parallax among images, i.e., a picture which has a large protrusion amount.
Thus, the amount of parallax alone is controlled in accordance with a certain rule to create a picture which causes the user to feel less fatigue (see JP-A-11-355808).